Spökskeppet
by mustehelmi
Summary: Havet stormar och Eren längtar efter besök. Jean berättar spökhistorien om sjökaptenen och fyrvaktaren för Marco mitt i ovädersnatten. Och genom dimman seglar spökskeppet för Kaptenen ska träffa sin älskare. [One Shot. Fantasy & Ghost AU. Side Jean/Marco. The English translation of this is called The Ghost Ship]


**Ord som inspirerade den här historien: hav, dimma, kärlek**

 **Man kan inte säga att jag skulle ha varit allt för noggrann i min igenomläsning så ifall du hittar några konstigheter är det bara att säga till, jag bits inte :D**

* * *

Än en gång slår klockan tolv och det blir den trettionde mars. Återglansen av månskäran och stjärnorna valsar över den blanka havsytan och luften vilar tung. Från norr glider en tjock dimma fram över det stilla vattnet. Ovan den rullar molnen. Och världen slumrar.

Ute på sin holme står Eren och spejar. När han får syn på den gråa dimväggen i horisonten hoppar han ner för klippan, halkar och glider ner till vattenbrynet med vilt flaxande armar. Där sjunker han på knä på de små, kolgråa stenar som täcker stranden och sträcker ut handen över vattnet. Bekvämt är det inte trots att vågorna slipat stenarna släta, men han registrerar inte smärtan för han är endast intresserad av vattenytans krusningar och hur de små vågornas toppar slickar hans handflata.

Det är inga vanliga vågor. Så här beter sig havet utanför Shiganshina viken endast en gång om året, på den trettionde mars. För hundra år sedan eller så gjorde den kanske det oftare, men det är länge sedan dess och omständigheterna har ändrats med tiden. Så noga minns Eren inte det förflutna heller, kanske tar han fel. Det gör det samma.

Han torkar händerna på sina byxor. Besök är på väg, det måste det vara. Skeppet har aldrig missat hans födelsedag, men det är inget att vagga sig till ro med. "Havet har sin egen vilja. Man kan fan inte kontrollera det", brukar Levi säga. Och när Erens temperament exploderar, säger han "du är så jävligt likt havet, du" i den där speciella tonen vars ömhet endast Eren kan höra.

Hinna skulle han gående också för stranden är knappa trettio steg ifrån fyrdörren men han springer ändå. Dörren lämnar han öppen efter sig när han rusar genom fyrvaktarens lägenhet till stentrapporna. Så ofta har man knogat upp och ner för trappstegen att deras ytterkanter sluttar och ytorna blivit hala av slitage. Därför sparkar han skorna av sig innan han kliver två steg i taget hela vägen upp.

Att tända lampan i fyrtornet går per automatik för Eren. När ljuset är på slår han upp balkongdörren och spanar mot norr.

Glupska och väldiga svallar vågorna. En del bryts mot klipporna medan andra kastar sig över stenstranden och lämnar efter sig ränder av tjockt havsskum, om och om igen. Det är en lek för dem. Ibland blänker det till i deras toppar då månskäran kikar fram mellan molnstrimlorna. Vinden som varit mild hela eftermiddagen rycker nu i Erens kläder. Den blåser igenom honom och nyper i hans själ då den passerar.

Dimman är tjock och molnen mörka. Eren skyddar ögonen från vinden och sitt eget hår som piskar honom i ansiktet. Han måste förvissa sig om att de resande kommer och gör det besök som han längtar efter varje dag, varje minut, hela året om.

Men där borta fladdrar en flagga. Inte vilt som Erens hår, utan stolt. Grön är den, med ett vitt och ett blått korslagt svärd målat tvärs över. Eller kanske är det vingar? Svårt att avgöra, för bilden är lika sliten som fyrtornets trappor. Sliten och familjär.

Han lutar sig över balkongräcket och kisar i dimman. Dess fuktiga, lena läppar har nått fyren och berett sig på att sluka honom. Och allt han önskar är att försäkra sig om att det är hans besökare som kommit.

Omgiven av en bubbla av stillhet, trots att hon är självaste stormögat, glider skeppet över havet. Dimman hänger över henne som en brudslöja, men vinden är mild och luften ljum. Det knakar i golvplankorna och masterna, och på styrbordssida gapar ett hål så stort man har skäl att tro skeppet borde ha sjunkit för länge sedan.

Men det har hon inte.

Vinden blåser sin väg men Eren och fyren står kvar. De har svalts av skeppets privata bubbla.

"Där kommer hon", viskar han för sig själv. "Där kommer _Kuchel_ och hennes besättning." Och hennes kapten. Kuchels son, som namngivit sin käraste ägodel efter henne. Om hon bara visste hur långt han seglat och hur mycket han sett och gjort. Världens starkaste kapten kallar de honom. Hon skulle vara lika stolt som Eren är.

Dimman kring skeppet ligger tungt som ett draperi och sikten är usel, men ljudet är det inget fel på. Om man kommer nära nog, hör man skeppet knaka och repen slå mot masterna, och kommer man ännu närmare, hör man männen sjunga och skratta. Mitt i ståhejet kan en befallning ljuda. "Ordning ombord" eller "skrubba däcket" ropar då en låg men len röst. Och alltid är den besvarad med "ja, Kapten!"

Sjömansvisorna ekar över det stilla vattnet. Erens hjärta bankar. Hårt mot hans revben fladdrar den som flaggan i septemberstormvinden.

Svagt sjungna ord om oväder och sjöodjur strömmar till honom. Besättningen har ändrat kurs sedan den fått syn på fyrljuset. Den har undgått grundstötning och är på väg förbi holmen. Sjömansvisan tonar bort och den låga men lena rösten ropar "kallar ni det här rent? Däcket är skitigt, skrubba om det!"

Sedan hörs det inget mer. Inte ens ett litet "ja, Kapten!"

Skeppet har passerat Eren utan att kasta ut ankare. Han kramar balkongräcket så hårt att knogarna lyser vita.

"Vänta", ropar han. "Vänta!"

Nu springer han igen. Ner för fyrtrapporna, två steg åt taget. Han snubblar men får tag i en fönsterglugg och fortsätter i samma takt.

Det kan inte hända, det kan inte vara sant. För första gången någonsin kommer skeppet förbi fyren den trettionde mars utan att stanna. Har kaptengubben blivit senil? Har han glömt vad han kommit hit för? Eller hinner han inte stanna? Men Eren har väntat på den här natten! Han har väntat på den ett helt år, varje dag och varje minut, han _kan_ inte vänta ett år till. Det bara går inte.

Fyrdörren har gått i lås av sig själv. Utan att sätta på sig sina skor, vrider och drar Eren i låset. Han sparkar dörren.

"Men gå upp då, din gamla jävel", säger han och knycker i handtaget. Dörren stönar men lyder och Eren ramlar ut på klippan.

Bryggan ligger sydost. Om han ställer sig där för att vinka och hojta kanske han når skeppets besättning. Och om inte annat, kan han hota kaptenen med vad som händer nästa gång hans krage är inom räckhåll för Erens näve.

"Får se hur mycket han älskar det okontrollerbara havet sen, ja", väser han mellan tänderna.

Holmen är hal efter att dimman och de höga vågorna sköljt klipporna. Risken att falla i havet är hög, speciellt om _Kuchel_ drar vidare och stormen som följer henne börjar härja innan Eren kommer inomhus. Men rädd för att drunkna är han inte för han har varit fyrvaktare i åratal redan och han kan sköta om sig själv. Dessutom säger legenden att den som drunknar får en stjärt där benen borde sitta. Fast det låter mer som en vacker visa någon diktat upp för att trösta föräldrarna till de hopplösa flickorna som dränkt sig.

När Eren når bryggan, plaskar det till i dess ända och han stannar tvärt. Det sticker ut en åra från bakom den. I bakgrunden sitter _Kuchel_ omgiven av sin tunga slöja.

En man landstiger på bryggan. Med ena stövelspetsen sparkar han till repet som håller hans roddbåt på plats. Han lyfter blicken och möter Erens med en uttryckslös min.

Kort är han och blek som ett spöke. Håret är bläcksvart och ögonen ljusa. Några rynkor sitter i ögonvrårna med mörka påsar undertill. På fötterna bär han knähöga, blanka stövlar och kring halsen hänger en vit kravatt.

Den önskade besökaren har anlänt.

"Levi", ropar Eren. Hans ben har domnat men han springer ändå och på det sista steget hoppar han, trots att han är åtminstone ett halvt huvud längre än sin gäst.

De svajar till men Levi får tag om Erens midja och håller upp honom, oberörd. Huvudet lutar han tillbaka för att studera Erens grin.

Eren skrynklar ihop kravatten i sin näve. "Din lilla jävel, jag trodde du skulle åka utan att se mig."

Ett litet leende rycker i Levis läppar. "Aldrig. Grattis på födelsedagen, älskling."

~wWw~

Jean och Marco sitter invirade i en stor filt på en fallen tallstam. Vädret hade varit lugnt hela kvällen, men kring midnatt blåste en storm upp och Marco bekände att han var för nervös för att sova. Tillsammans lämnade de tältet för att i skyddet av skogsbrynet vaka över havet. Den gemensamma filten var Jeans förslag.

"Jag undrar varifrån den här vinden kom", säger Marco. Endast ögonen kikar fram från bakom filten.

"Vem vet", mumlar Jean. Tyngdkraften drar i hans ögonlock, även om hans sällskap har en uppiggande effekt. Det skulle inte vara särskilt ridderligt av honom att somna mitt i stormen som oroar Marco, så han kämpar modigt mot John Blunds lockelser.

"Det borde inte blåsa så här illa i slutet av mars."

"Slutet av mars…" Jean blinkar. Storm på havet utanför Shiganshina… i slutet av mars… En svag klocka ringer någonstans på avstånd, men hans hjärna är för trött för att dra sig till minnes vad den vill påminna honom om.

"Oj men se, lampan i den gamla fyren tändes. Jag visste inte att den tagits i bruk igen. Vem är vaktaren?"

"Va? Var? Den gamla fyren har ju stått tom i åtminstone hundra år, varför skulle någon tända där?"

"Det undrar jag med. Men eftersom lampan lyser så måste någon ha gjort det. Se där." Marco sträcker fram ena handen ur filtens gömmor och pekar innan han flinkt drar den tillbaka in i värmen. Så söt han är. Jean kan inte hjälpa sina känslor. Han vill säga något, men kisar istället norrut. Rätt som det är, lyser fyrljuset genom den täta dimman.

Och då slår det honom.

"Å fan." Tyngdkraften ger upp på Jeans ögonlock när han spärrar upp ögonen. Hej då, herr Blund. "Det är någon som spelar ett spratt för oss."

"Vad menar du?"

"Har du inte hört spökhistorien?"

Marco bleknar. "Nej, vilken?"

"Den om sjökaptenen och fyrvaktaren."

"Låter skrämmande."

Ett brett grin sprids över Jeans läppar. "Inte så farligt. Kom närmare så berättar jag."

Marco skruvar på sig tills han sitter pressad mot Jeans sida. Höft mot höft, arm mot arm. Han drar filten närmare kring dem.

"Det sägs att det spökar i det gamla fyrtornet. Det är en galen doktorsson, en Eren Yeager, som håller till där. Han är den sista som bodde i fyren innan den lades ner. Eren dog på den där holmen den trettionde mars, på sin tjugoåttonde födelsedag. Han tänder lampan i det gamla fyrtornet varje år, natten innan den trettionde."

Sorgen tynger Marcos röst. "Till sitt eget minne?"

"Nix. Han visar vägen till förbifarande skepp."

"Endast en natt om året? Fyren är ju inte i bruk längre, den behövs inte."

"Nej, men det är mer som en signal till ett enda skepp. Eller till dess kapten. När Eren tänder på lampan, är det för att säga 'här är jag'. Han hoppas på besök, förstår du."

Marco flämtar. "Sjökapten."

Jean nickar med allvarsam min. "Ja, det är hans älskare. Eren var knappa tolv år gammal när han först träffade Kaptenen här i Shiganshina. Han var känd som en hänsynslös pirat innan han anställdes av staten. Det sas att han var världens starkaste man, att han var oövervinnlig. När hans skepp _Kuchel_ seglade på plats var slaget redan avgjort, för hon var det tystaste skeppet någonsin, och hennes besättning den skickligaste av alla. Kaptenen ledde alltid sina män själv."

"Vad hette han?"

"Man vet inte. Det var nog bara Eren som fick kalla honom annat än Kapten. Det sägs att han var väldigt strikt och renlig av sig. Och kort. Det var det som gjorde honom mer skrämmande, det gick liksom inte att få ett grepp om honom."

"Blev Eren sjöman också?"

"Nej. Hans far utbildade honom till doktor. Och Eren var så ung då, Kaptenen ville inte ha med honom heller. Det var först när han var femton år som de började träffas på allvar. Det är inte riktigt klart med det hela. En del sidor i Armins bok har rivits bort."

"Armins bok?" Marco rynkar på pannan. "Är det här en saga?"

"Nej-nej. Det är Erens barndomsväns dagbok. Det är där allt står skrivet. Folk blev oroliga när konstiga saker hände på havet och ville ha svar, så de grävde fram gamla böcker. Men personligen tror jag att det är bara småpojkar som skojas. De ror säkert en gång om året ut till fyren, tänder lampan och kommer bort igen. Bara skoj, vet jag väl."

"Ja…"

"I varje fall. Kaptenen och Eren var kära och Eren åkte med _Kuchel_ som skeppsdoktor. När de sen en gång återvände hem fick de veta att många var sjuka i Shiganshina och att Eren behövdes här mera än till sjös, så han stannade. _Kuchel_ och Kaptenen åkte iväg igen. Men de skulle komma tillbaka till den trettionde mars för Kaptenen ville nödvändigtvis vara här på sin älskares födelsedag."

"Vad romantiskt."

"Ah, ja, kanske det." Jean stryker sig om nacken och ser ut över havet. Dimman har blivit allt tjockare och tyngre, men fyrlampan lyser klar. "Problemet är, de kom aldrig tillbaka. Folk sa att de måste ha tappat bort sig. Eller att kanske Kaptenen tröttnat på Eren och lämnat honom för gott. Att han kanske hittat någon trevligare och snyggare skeppsdoktor. Eren var nämligen känd för sitt temperament och sin envishet och Kaptenen var oövervinnlig, så det var osannolikt att han skulle ha dött. Man vet fortfarande inte var _Kuchel_ är, men det är säkert att hon tog i hamn i den stad där kaptenen hade ärende. Efter det försvann hon spårlöst med hela sin besättning ombord."

"Vet man verkligen inte hur det gick för dem?"

Jean skakar på huvudet med sammanpressade läppar.

Marco ryser. "Vad tror du att hände?"

"Man föreslog sjöodjur. Det var det enda man trodde kunde ha slått Kaptenen. Troligare är det att han helt enkelt reste till ett fjärran land, målade om sitt skepp och bodde där resten av sitt liv. Eren ville förstås inte tro det. Han påstod att Kaptenen skulle hålla sitt löfte och satte sig ner för att vänta. 'Galen, komplett galen', sa folk om honom. Så Eren bestämde sig för att bli fyrvaktare i stället, för ingen litade på honom som doktor längre."

"Folk är hemska. Han sörjde ju bara, stackaren."

"Ja, kanske det. Han var fyrvaktare i fyra år men sen drunknade han. Det är oklart hur, men man vet att var på den här natten, mellan den tjugonionde och trettionde, efter att han tänt fyrljuset. Det sägs att det var förfärligt dimmigt då. Följande dag kom Armin och Erens syster till fyren för att fira Erens födelsedag. De hittade honom död på stranden vid bryggan."

"Nej, det är för hemskt. Jag gillar inte alls det här." Stora, bruna ögon blickar ut över havet, stannar vid fyren och vänder sig sedan vädjande till Jean. "Det var ju hans födelsedag. Hur kan något sådant hända?"

"Ta det lugnt, det är bara en historia."

"Men du sa att det stod i Armins bok."

"Han har nog bara överdrivit för dramats skull, ingen fara. Så, när Eren dog, tänkte alla att det var slut på Kaptenens och doktorssonens romans. Ingen ville flytta in i fyren så den övergavs. Den behövdes ju dessutom inte. Man glömde bort alltsammans. Men sen, exakt ett år senare-"

"Tändes fyren." Marco sväljer. Han trevar efter Jeans hand under filten och griper den hårt.

"Ja. Armin och Erens syster rodde ut den trettionde. De hade varnats för den förvirrande dimman som alltid verkade komma i slutet av mars. Men de var de enda vännerna Eren hade och de ville föra ut blommor till hans minne. Och kan du tänka dig vad de såg på vägen dit?"

Marco håller andan och Jean höjer på ena ögonbrynet innan han fortsätter.

" _Kuchel_."

"Nej, det kan inte vara sant."

"Jo, det är det enligt Armin. _Kuchel_ stod förankrad utanför fyren och vid bryggan hade någon redan knutit sin roddbåt, så Armin och Erens syster fick inte plats för sin. De lämnade blommorna där och rodde bort. När de passerade Kaptenens skepp, såg det ett enormt hål i dess sida och hörde sjömansvisor ljuda i dimman. Och på bryggan stod Eren och Kaptenen och vinkade till dem, sida vid sida. De förstod att de hade sett ett spökskepp och att Eren hade förenats med sin älskare."

"Men varför tänder Eren i fyren fortsättningsvis, om han har hittat sin Kapten?"

"Det är ju inte han som tänder på i fyren, det är bara någon som skojar med oss. Men…" Jean biter sig i läppen. "Armin trodde att Kaptenen seglar fortfarande. Han var ingen landkrabba ser du, han älskade havet. Dessutom blev det aldrig klart hur _Kuchel_ försvann, så kanske hon blev förbannad."

"Eren kunde ha blivit skeppsdoktor igen", säger Marco.

"Men han dog som fyrvaktare. Armin misstänkte att han inte kan lämna fyren och att Kaptenen inte heller kan överge sitt skepp. Det är deras öden att vara för evigt frånskilda och endast träffas en gång om året."

Marco gräver sig djupare in i filten. Hans ögon glänser i ljuset från fyren. "Vilken sorlig spökhistoria."

"Det är en myt, så var inte ledsen för dess skull", säger Jean. "Bara några snorungar som spelar ett spratt, det där med fyren." Och ändå knottrar sig hans hud.

Marco sitter tyst. "Men det är dimmigt här ute. Det är alltid dimmigt i slutet av mars. Och när det började storma, så var det helt plötsligt… det är konstigt, eller hur?"

Jean gnider sina knogar. "Ha, nej, det händer ju alltjämt, alltid då och då. Så konstigt är det inte."

"Men litegrann."

"Litegrann kanske." Så sträcker han på ryggen. "Men du behöver inte oroa dig. Du blev väl inte rädd?"

"Nej, bara sorgsen."

Jean grinar, men så ryser han igen. "Det är så likt dig. Men du, Marco, borde vi kanske gå tillbaka till tältet nu? Inte för att jag är rädd eller något sådant, jag vill bara inte att du blir förkyld."

"Vad snällt av dig", säger Marco och ler.

"Ja, haha." Jean hoppar upp. "Vi går då."

"Okej, jag kommer- å, men se!"

"Vad? Var?"

"Spökskeppet. Det är där. Jag svär att jag kan se det."

Jean skrattar, men det låter mer som en hostning. Han stirrar vilt ut över havet. "Ne-ej, du ser nog bara i syner. Det är så dimmigt, ibland tar man fel i dimman."

"Nej, men se där. Förbi fyren. Om du tittar noga, kan du se det."

Han följer Marcos pekande finger in i den täta dimman, en bit från fyren och dess klara ljus. Och urskiljer en stolt fladdrande flagga på toppen av en mast och under den konturerna av ett skepp.

"Kaptenens spökskepp", viskar Jean. Hans röst är hes och så låg han knappt hör den själv.

"Kaptenen har kommit för att träffa sin älskare på hans födelsedag. Så roligt."

"Det är du som är rolig." Jean tar tag i Marcos arm. "Det är nog bäst vi går nu."

In i skogen försvinner de, Jean och Marco, hand i hand. Och ute på det öppna havet gungar spökskeppet, medan hennes kapten tar i land på den lilla holmen där hans älskare väntat och längtat efter ett besök, varje dag, varje minut, i ett helt år. Så som han gjort i många år och kommer att göra i många, många fler.

* * *

 **Tack för att du läste, glöm inte att lämna en kommentar och lägga _Spökskeppet_ till dina favoriter ifall du gillade :)**

 **Min tumblr: sweetsoursugarcube**


End file.
